Zere Biri
Zere had what could be considered a good life, he was the most popular person in his French school, he was strong, handsome, captain of his schools rugby team and was 'good friends' with many of the girls. However after running foul of a werewolf he was left near death and missed out on a massive opportunity, but in doing so was recruited by the Order of St. Arthur to help protect the world from the supernatural. Cyberneticaly augmented after his attack he now can manipulate silver nanites to bring righteous fury down on the supernatural. Characteristics *'Name:' Zere Biri *'Aliases:' Liquid Silver 'Mercury' 'Slap head' (Insult) *'Age:' 16 *'Hair:' Black *'Eyes:' Black *'Likes:' Sports (Rugby), parties, enthusiastic people, fighting, beautiful women, fair play *'Dislikes:' Video games, Introverts, ugly girls, parties ending, people calling him 'bald' *'Family:' other and father, little brother Appearance Casual Zere is a huge dark skinned 'Greek god' of a teenager, being tall, muscular, well defined and a true epitome of 'manliness.' At least in his own eyes. There is no denying Zere is handsome and incredibly well built for being a human, having naturally the average strength of a non-transformed werewolf. His square voice, high cheekbones and evenly spaced eyes along perfect white teeth and 'fifty types' of smiles allows him to win over most people with a glance. The only thing Zere has issue with his appearance is his hair, which is naturally curly and will form an Afro so he has shaved it very short thinking it looks stupid. This has earned him the nickname 'slap head' from more than one student. Something he has threatened more than one student is, although has never gone onto hurt them. He usually likes to wear rather tight clothing to show off the 'contours' of his own body and will wear plain but contrasting primary colours to win attention, typically made of a smooth flexible sports material. He wears baggy jeans to allow him to run but is not against. Although few people notice he has long surgical scares running along in symmetry with his skeleton, up his back down his legs, along his arms and even on his fingers. These arm the marks of where he was fitted with the internal cybernetic frame and life support equipment that allows him to walk and keeps him alive. Armour Background Zere Biri is the son of two Ethiopian immigrants to France who earned French citizen status through the French Foreign Legion. He was raised under a strict but caring father and mother who gave him a normal if highly regimented upbringing always pushing him to succeed. As such he rose to the occasion and from a young age fell in love with sports and the thrill of victory and earned an early reputation as his schools 'prize' rugby player. Going from primary to secondary he was captain for both his schools team and was even helped lead his team to victory in that five out of the eight inter school cups he attended. Added with high aptitude scores and the fact he was a top student he looked like he had a bright future ahead of him. Sadly a desire for victory, a near flawless record and developing into in his own words 'a hunk of a man' made him a very arrogant child and teenager. His gung-ho attitude meant that despite being his years most popular student he could at times be put of a pedestal and as such looked down on certain students who marred either his performance or that of the schools. As such there are a few allegations of bullying which were never taken seriously, but Zere being rather shallow shattered the hearts of many girls who did not meet his level of attractiveness with very blunt and to the point honesty on finding them 'ugly.' As well as on some level using his social influence to otherwise certain students who refused to fit in at school and preferred to remain outcasts, something he did not get. This ended up wrecking his life as one day he spurred the affections of a young girl who so happened to be a werewolf, laughing at her attempts to confess her love to her calling her 'creepy' and to 'piss off' after she threw flowers at her and bowed on the floor in front of him. While the girl did nothing her brother snapped having to put up with the kids arrogant streak, as well as secretly, infecting Zere's girlfriend. The Werewolf crippled Zere breaking his back and mutilating him with his claws, eventually going onto to force himself on his girlfriend turning her as a result. Zere had tried to protect her but had gotten beaten to a blood pulp. As a result of this he spent months in physically therapy on life support and was stated that he would never be able to walk again, this meant he was denied his college grant to the university he had been working towards and would be wheelchair bound for his whole life. Moreover no one believed him about the werewolf accept his family. And what struck him the worse was his girlfriend had disappeared sending him only one text dumping him. For him everything he had worked for was now over. Until Harbin came to him. A friend of his father from their Foreign Legion days, Zere was the only person to believe them on the werewolf attack. Harbin asked him several questions promising him he would stop whoever did this but Zere refused to be a 'vegetable' and grabbing his hand demanded that he let him help him. Harbin initially blew Zere off wanting revenge telling him how toxic it was, but Zere bursting into tear for the first time in his life said that he did not see what the 'monster' did to his girlfriend, stating he could not sit by while such evil hurt people. Harbin as a result partitioned Zere for an experimental cybernetic grafting process to allow him to walk and better fight the supernatural. After surviving it, only after a rather traumatic experience, Zere was fitted with internal cybernetics and a life support equipment allowing him to fight, becoming 'Liquid silver' or better known as Mercury. He was dispatched to Everett with the rest of Team Eldorado on the rumours that the supernatural was running rampant and was initially sent to get his first kill to earn his knight status. However after they have a few run ins with the local supernatural creatures while on the huts the team is later forced to observe the creatures, a fact that Zere finds frustrating. However despite this he infiltrates the school (Place holder) and cements himself as a popular new student who is charming with the ladies and an excellent sports player, taking up American football, calling it 'soft rugby.' He also becomes thing of a big brother of his school and for his hunter team, while following Nodachi orders and protecting Nawfar Mawja. However as both his team mates are infected he goes slightly off the deep end having in his own mid failed to save them and attempts to challenge the leaders of the 'infection' but despite putting up a fight gets brutalised and is forced to go to Marcus Hopkins, the local Order councillor, for help. Marcus appalled that Harbin sent his agents into what he considered his hunting grounds, and terminates Zere's implants, almost killing him and re-crippling the teenager. He was eventually saved by Nawfar and brought to the pack who helped get in touch with X-Surge and Johnny Harris to help repair his internal cybernetics and upgrade him to be a better cyborg. After this betrayal he promises to help stop the Order that used and abused him. Personality Zere is confident, gung-ho, and extremely brave, but at the same time egotistical, hot tempered and at times rude young man who passionate nature often gets the better of him. He has long seen any obstacle he faces as a challenge to overcome and work towards his next victory with a deep seated passion. He refuses to be slowed down stopped or in any way stalled in his move towards the next goal, as such he is also impatient and prone to jumping in with only half the facts. He prefers direct confrontation to subversion feeling such action is needlessly complicated and despite having a high IQ prefers to let his actions speak for him rather than his words, and as a result he unknowingly runs people over in his quest for victory. Despite this arrogance and preference for the quick easy option, Zere intentions come from well meaning places. The allegations of bullying people to conform was in his own head a way of helping those people fit in with society if only ostracised them further. And the fact he called girls ugly was him simply being brutally honest with the truth, feeling leading on them would be just rude. He firmly belived in right and wrong and while he was sometimes oblivious to those he hurt he never meant it and when its revealed to him he is more than willing to try and be more understanding, not wanting to be the bully. Indeed after his mauling he was not motivated by revenge but a desire to stop what happened to him and his girlfriend befalling anyone else. Developing a clear idea of right and wrong, which is something he wrestles with when he discovers the full extent of the Order he signed up with. And it became impossible for him to support after he was betrayed by Marcus and having to face the fact the supernatural was not as bad as he thought. This also mixes in with his firm anti-cheating policy, he hates it and will rather quit then knowingly cheat. However no matter what happens he remains a terrible flirt and shameless womanizer, he loves beautiful ladies and likes to 'pick up' girls and give them a good time. While he has never forced himself on anyone he has always held a policy of 'leaving the door open' and when it comes to girls can be a downright charmer. He also calls people by nicknames he makes up for them. Whether shortening their names or making up ones on the spot from what he can tell about them. Also unlike other young Order Hunters Zere's family is very much alive, and he keeps in touch and they are well aware of what he does. They are appalled when they discover what Marcus does to him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic neural nanite interface': Zere has been grafted with a cybernetic interface that enhances his strength, supports his shattered bone structure, provides life support and remotely connects him to the silver nanites he controls. However he is still a human and is slower then most supernatural creatures and is reliant on his cybernetics to fight making his susceptible to electrical shocks as they are unshielded. Also while this does not impact his fighting skill he has lost a lot of his fine motor control as such it makes it difficult for him to write. :*'X-Project upgrades' *'Nanite manipulation': Zere's name sake. Zere is testing an exotic control system for microscopic nano machines, that allow him to control their shape and form with telepathy. He can move them around, latch them onto his skin, fire them at high speeds at opponents and form them into any shape he can imagine. This gives him bulletproof skin, a deadly range attack and a natural defensive and offensive skills, as he can make weapons and literally makes his skin many supernatural creatures main weakness silver. The only limitations is that he cannot generate new nanities, and although always brings a new supply, he can struggle to keep track of them. Also it is discovered that highly intensive digital waves can disrupt his control signal. *'Super strength': Even before his procedure Zere was probably as fit as a adverage boy his age could be naturally. With the procedure Zere has strength which can rival a gamma werewolf in their base forms. *'Immortality/Nanite regeneration:' The nanites on and within Zere's body were initially medical tool designed for monitoring and precision maintenance of the human body. They help speed up cellular repair giving Zere a limited healing factor but also help to keep his cells in a near permeant state of health in a way preventing aging and cellular decay. Effectively making Zere biologically immortal. Skills *'Rugby captain': Zere is a great team mate and is really good at working with his team mates and picking up the slack. He likes to make combo attacks and while is capable of working on his own prefers to have a team backing him up. *'Boxing and Judo': Two martial arts he has decent experience in. While he is not a master his enhanced strength added with this makes him very dangerous and a his teams wrecking ball. *'French': His natural language, Zere speaks three French dialects although struggles with English and has a clear accent, which he accentuates to sound 'suave.' *'Charm': There is no denying it, when he puts effort he is extremely charismatic. Equipment *'Silver nanites': He has plenty of these in reserve however near the end of his career he is running low on his supply as they are expensive to make. Relationships Nawfar Mawja Being Zere's team mate, the two share a closer relationship than their sterner 'leader' Nodachi. Zere is privy to Nawfar's tragic past and is deeply touched by the young girls enthusiasm and desire for a normal life. They have a purely platonic friendship and he fiercely feels the need to protect people who have been victimised by the supernatural. In fact he volunteered to go to Shepard High intentionally to watch her knowing that Alaric was after her and could strike at any moment. In return Nawfar is very grateful to Zere, even baking him snack foods to say thank you, especially after he dropped Kenny Harper in the nearest bin for picking on her. While at school they will chat quite happily with each other, causing one or two people to think they are dating, although they are very blunt on it not being that way. Nawfar's friends Jean, Charles and Ruby did briefly criticise Nawfar for being friends with a 'bully' and Nawfar is more than willing to defend her friend. In turn it is through Zere overhearing that he apologises to Nori's friends. However it has led to issues as to how they know each other a subject Zere doges whenever possible. As a show of affection Zere gave Nawfar her ever common nickname of Nori. On the team Mercury and Jade work probably the best in pair, with Zere stopping any direct harm coming to her while she uses her powers to take down opponents. Mercury shows an even greater desire to keep Jade safe, as they are in very real danger and has shown jump in the way of direct attacks against her. Jade in turn is at her bravest when Mercury is with her, as she knows he will do what he can to back her up, and in turn she will do what she can to protect him. However when Nawfar gets attacked by Alaric, Zere is nowhere near to help her and is quick to rush to her when he finds out where they are. However he arrives too late to help and sees her throw herself from the building top and is witness to Wally biting Nori to save her. Zere took this deeply personal and feels like he failed his friend, and in enraged refuses to listen to Nori that the supernatural isn't dangerous and snaps at her, causing her to run off to Sarah. This event causes Zere to sink into a depression and tries to cut off all contact with Nori although when he spots her in her werecat form he lets her go not wanting to hurt his friend. Nori in turn is deeply hurt by him rejecting her transformation and also gets depressed but unlike Zere had friends to support her. As a result this cases Zere to stew and after losing Nodachi to Vampirism he snaps and drives him to fight the pack leaders during the full moon where he is beaten to a pulp. After he is crippled again by Marcus Zere is found by Nori who had been watching his house after the attack hoping he was okay. She finds him broken and calls her friends. After this the two patch up their friendship. Nodachi Zere relationship with their 'fearless leader' or 'boss' is at times strenuous. Both of them are leaders, and both of them are fighters in terms of spirit and both of them try to dominate the situation they are in. However Zere does bow out due to him knowing Nodachi has more combat experience, but is very clear that he feels he can do just a good a job as she can in terms of leading. Nodaci meanwhile respects that Zere has merit but is very clear that compared to her he is a novice, a remark that sparks a rivalry between the two. Zere is prone to disregarding her orders to prove that he knows better, and at times this initiative has paid off with him saving Nodachi a few times when she overestimates her skill. Although he has screwed up as a result. Nodachi however shows a quiet anger at his insubordination as her strict code means that orders must be followed. However their is a quiet respect between the two hunters. In public they rarely meet due to going to different schools, although Zere considers Nodachi ugly and is open about his opinions on how she looks, which Nodachi does not give two cents about. It is thanks to this distance that after the Nightwalkers discover Nodachi's identity, Zere's and Nawfar's identities remain a secret. Harbin Odafin Zere is very loyal to Odafin initially, being indebted to him for giving him back the ability to walk. However over time Odafin begins to take issue of Zere's more abrasive personality traits feeling he makes a 'poor soldier.' Still Zere takes orders with a smile and despite his poor respect for the chain of commander Odafin attempts to implement he still feels the old guy has their interests at heart. Indeed Harbin is the last member of Team Eldorado to stay loyal to Odafin before he was forced out of the Everett area by Marcus Hopkin's. Still it was Zere's lax regard for his orders that led him to trust Marcus and cause his near death experience, at the other councillors hands. While Zere does not blame Harbin, Harbin is none the less angry that the last of team Eldorado turned against him. Alucard Zere met Alucard, like with the rest of the Nightwalkers, during the teams first encounter with the Vampires. Zere was very arrogant and picked up on the fact that Alucard is Dracula backwards. He found this hilarious and proceeded to taunt the vampire over it called him Dracula Mk 2, Alucard in turn threw him through a wall. Still Alucard was troubled by Zere's silver skin ability seeing it as proof that the hunters were getting smarter and in turn more dangerous. Over time Zere came to be slightly of Alucard and was accepting the teams policy of bugging out of an operation if he should turn up. As result of this Zere swapped his initial nickname for Alucard, 'Solar' to Demon as a way of showing the vampire a tad of respect. Still Alucard was among the people Zere tried to attack during his nights rampage before being forced to go to Marcus for aid. Alucard by this point actually felt sorry for Zere who he could tell was getting frightened, but also realised he was becoming more dangerous as he was more willing to put his life on the line. Still He allowed X-Sonja to contact Surge to patch Zere up after he was crippled. Claire Nightshade Aptly given the nickname 'hotty' by Zere on account of liking the way she looks he actually noted some level of regret on having to kill such a 'beautiful creature' such as herself, but also stated he could spot a wolf in sheep's clothing a mile off. Claire initially sees Mercury as nothing more than a perverted thug of a hunter, after he deliberately singles her out thinking as she was a girl she was weaker, a decision Zere would come to regret. As such Zere's constant flirting during combat really annoyed her and she would come to see him as the worst of Team Eldorado. However during one evening while out on patrol stay debride broke the supports of a bridge and threatened to drop a school bus into the river. Zere along with Nawfar abandoned their target and try to save the bridge. This act takes Claire completely by surprise and changes her viewpoint on his slightly, starting to take his attempts to charm her as more sincere rather than him actually trying to deliberately annoy her. However she does get annoyed when she sees he uses his new found fame as a 'hero' to speak out against the supernatural, although is surprised to find out his cybernetics were installed due to his attack. Neo Kane Neo like with the other nightwalkers met Zere during the first encounter with Team Eldorado. Neo was a little shocked at Zere's rather brutish approach to combat, and while he initially thought of him as nothing as a thug, he changed his tune after a few fights where Zere consistently managed to catch the Vampire off guard. Zere however only thought of Neo as another Vampire, and was very brutal in trying to eliminate him, showing a disregard for collateral damage and a lack of caution feeling the Vampire was weaker than the others. Unlike with Claire he didn't waste time chatting and was very direct in trying to take him out with zero remorse. However after a few fights, both of them begin to see each others more positive traits. Zere begrudgingly admitted for a vampire he wasn't so bad of a person, and Neo coming to see his sense of honour after he beating Neo on the ground told him to stand up and die of his feet. Indeed Neo's respect for Zere reached a high point when during a fight where he and Claire were ambushed by Mercury and Jade Crimson, the two hunters gave up the chase to save a bridge damaged in the fighting. However this respect was not mutual as Zere after getting buried under rubble and was forced to listen to Neo telling him that the supernatural wasn't evil and he didn't want to fight him, Zere swatted his hand of friendship aside telling him that it was the supernatural that mutilated him so everything he hears is a hollow promise. However its this blunt honesty that led to Neo respecting Zere's decision to reject his friendship and was more than willing to accept Zere's apology after he was saved from death. Zere in turn feels utterly foolish for not accepting Neo's offer of friendship sooner, as he feels he missed out on a lot. Hal Darkholm No two members of the Nightwalkers and Team Eldorado have as an intense rivalry as Hal and Zere. Both of them womanisers and both specialising in opposite types of combat, but yet due to one conversation on seeing Claire having a wardrobe malfunction during a fight the two have seemed overly eager to engage one another. Zere and Hal have fought probably the most out any member of the team and probably the most savagely, as due to the powers in both of their arsenals they both can create some spectacular property damage. Zere has even managed to force Hal to use his True form to fight him on multiple occasions due to how seriously they take their rivalry. Both of them cannot really an explanation, although do try to say they hate how the other degrades women, which in turn causes their team mates to call them hypocrites. Needless to say they enjoy annoying and tormenting each other, with Hal gloating after breaking Zere's 'unbreakable shield' technique and Zere snapping the Vampire's compound bow shortly after and throwing it in his face. While Zere is clearly outpaced by the vampire, he has shown a level of cunning that Hal constantly underestimates and is very good at using both cover and his nanite shield to protect him, allowing them to get into intense combat. However underneath all the talks of killing the other, and threats, they genuinely seem to actually get along. They have even during the middle of fights make casual comments about their female team mates comparing them and rating them. Hal's dry wit stragely compliments Zere's straightforward mind-set, as while so completely opposite their banter bounces off each other so well, that bystanders cannot help but stand back and laugh or wonder why they work with these guys. In fact this bizarre rivalry eventually blossoms into a steadfast friendship after Zere is left for dead by Marcus. Although their discussions frequently still devolve into more light-hearted fights, over whether a girls supernatural or human form is hotter. Thomas 'Tom' Sizemore At Shepard High Tom and Zere got to know each other fairly well due to them both participating in sports. As first it seemed that the two of them would go onto be great friends, however Zere's arrogant personality and tendency to run rough shot over others to win a game led Tom to distance himself from the French boy. On top of that Tom was wary of the fact he semlt strongly of silver. Tome eventually got into a fight with Zere at school after the latter made a pass at Sarah and refused to take to take no for an answer. While Zere did not intend to hurt Sarah, and was ignorant of the two's relationship, the fight ended after the principle broke them up with them almost getting suspended but were let off due to a big game. From then on Tom thought of Zere as a aggressive pervert and wanted to protect Sarah and his friends from him and tried to drive a wedge between him and Nawfar, who Sarah, Jean and Charles had developed a fondness for. This caused the two to become bitter rivals at school and Zere called Tom out for stopping him seeing his friends, which tom said a bully like him didn't deserve friends. In fact it got so bad Sarah had to tell Tm to calm down, fearful that he might hurt Zere if it ever came to a real fight. Tom himself did not think much of Mercury, and neither did Zere think much of Blizzard. Tom saw Mercury as a hunter and a threat to his friends and family, and felt his claims of the supernatural mutilating him in the past were just lies. In turn Mercury had heard of Blizzard and admitted an eagerness to put a dangerous Gamma werewolf down, to stop people getting hurt. The two would eventually meet when Alaric attacked Shepard High for Nawfar and interestingly Blizzard found Jean working with the silver hunter. During this Mercury and Blizzard would go on to work together to save bystanders from Alaric's golems and both of them ended up complimenting the other and developing a deep respect. After thy learned of each others identities they immediately switched back to a deep seated dislike for one another, although seeing each others 'nobler sides' changed their perceptions of the other, even if neither one of them would admit it. Tom however was shocked when he heard Zere had tried to fight all the Alpha's in Everett alone in one night, and was not surprised to find out he lost badly, still his confusion for this act was marked by certain amount of admiration for his sheer bravado. As such he allowed the broken and shattered Zere into their home when Nori and Charles brought him in off the street after Marcus disabled his cybernetics, giving the two a chance to talk. From this they learnt that both of them had been trying to protect what they cared for, and while Zere initially refused to accept Tom's apology, he did tell him to ask him again later once he had calmed down, causing Tom to laugh. Wally and Wanda Kattz Due to Wally and Wanda being a part of the same friendship circle and Nawfar they saw their fair share of the large sporty Frenchmen. Both twins felt he was a bit of a bully and thought of him as a bit of a brute. Wally even joked that Zere must have been jacked up on steroids, a claim which caused Zere to corner him one day and demanding an explanation. This initially action made the twins dislike him, although Wally voiced thanks to him after he helped save Wanda, Nawfar and Jean from a criminal thug (even if none of them needed it.) Still after Wally bit Nawfar to save her, Zere deliberately singled out Wally to try and kill to get revenge on him for ruining Nawfar's humanity, which up till then Nawfar valued very highly. Indeed in his grief of failing to protect his friend he grew to disregard the fact that Nawfar was alive because of Wally, and Wally tried to point this out to him a few times before the twins just avoided him altogether. Still Wally was surprised that the fact Zere was angry at him was not due to him biting Nawfar, but the fact that Zere himself had failed to save her from becoming a part of the supernatural. Still once Zere was beaten till near death and he lamented on what he did, he was incredibly apologetic to Wally, and threw himself on his knees he was so guilt ridden for trying to hurt him. Jean C. Talbot Jean along with Charles could not understand how Nawfar could stand Zere. He was blunt, arrogant and in their minds a bully after he told them to come watch the schools team, rather than asking them. Jean in fact saw him as a very bad person for a long time, and her opinion of his Mercury identity (who she did not know was the same person) remained even lower. She saw him as one of many hunters who used their own bad experiences as an excuse to hurt innocent supernatural creatures. However when Zere is confronted on his bullying she is confused by how he did not realise he was upsetting people and apologises, and while he at times keeps up his callous attitude, felt he wasn't so bad. In fact after Zere tackled and caught a criminal who tried to rob Nori, Jean and the Wanda Kattz on the way home her mood changed for the better seeing him as alright, if a bit rough. Still she is surprised when Mercury finds her during Alaric's abduction of Nawfar and not only admits to who he was but also asks for her help. This short team up changes her view on Zere from one of a jerkish jock, to a rather noble (if mislead) man who who wants to protect people. Still she is shocked when he starts making death threats after seeing Nawfar getting infected, but came to understand when Nawfar explained how he lost both his girlfriend and ability to move because of a rouge werewolf. Charles Zellinski Charles along with Jean could not understand how Nawfar could stand Zere. He was blunt, arrogant and in their minds a bully after he told them to come watch the schools team, rather than asking them. Still he made attempts to tolerate him for a long while before snapping and calling him out on his arrogant nature: which to his surprise led to Zere actually saying sorry and making attempts to be less of a jerk. As such Charles felt a touch of respect for him, and Zere felt genuinely sorry for upsetting Charles. Still Charles had a low opinion of Mercury, even after he became a 'respected hero' for saving that falling bridge. He did not approve of his anti-supernatural stance (and while remained ignorant of his real identity) was firmly believing he was just making up his tragic backstory of getting brutalised by a werewolf to make people hate them. Zere for the most part saw Charles werewolf persona as just another werewolf and did not see him as anything special. After Nawfar is infected and Zere finds out who Charles is, Zere deliberately targets him along with Jean and the rest of Nori's friends feeling they had planned this all along. Charles along with the Catz were able to hold him off, but it did not stop him from threatening them in school. Still after Zere fails to take out Peter and breaks down, admitting his frustration at seeing his friends get infected and him being powerless to stop it he comes to realise that everything he had been saying about protecting others had been true. As such he was more than willing to help Nori get Zere to safety after he was betrayed by Marcus. Indeed Zere apologised to Charles and thanked him for saving Nori when he failed. Kenny Kenny made the mistake of picking on Nawfar, so when no one was looking Zere blindsided him and threw him in a rubbish bin. Kenny has no idea who attacked him and never told anyone about it, although everyone noticed the black eye. Zere has a low opinion of Kenny as he is a bully. And while he unintentionally can aggravate and intimidate people he strongly looks down on Kenny for picking on people because he enjoys it. Gallery Voice Actor * Trivia *Zere Biri was created by The P.B.G and Onic 14 *Zere list of nicknames :* Alucard: 'Dracula Mk2' 'Solar' 'Demon' (After having being beaten by him) :*Claire Nightshade 'Hotty' :*Neo Kane 'Fang' :*Cole Walker 'Sunscreen' :*Hal Darkholm 'fire' 'Pervert' (Ironicaly the same name Hal has for him) :*Ruby 'Lightbulb' 'Poppet' :*Jinx Rze 'Sizzle' 'Pet' :*Nathan Forge 'Forge' (Unintentionally did not know that was his name) *:Barbra Cain 'Torch' Category:Team Eldorado Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes